


Stop Making a Fool Out of Me

by Kailany_Aurora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy wants to kill them all, Everyone loves Jasper even if they want to kill him half the time, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jasper is Captain of the SS Bellaclarke, Miller is his first mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailany_Aurora/pseuds/Kailany_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fun Jasper, fun?”  She quirks an eyebrow at him. "You want Bellamy and I to convince the leaders of twelve tribes that a completely fake relationship is in fact real and hope  they never find out that we lied to them. All while learning the customs of said twelve strange tribes and hope that we – Bellamy doesn’t insult them and they decide to unite and destroy our territory. Our territory which I remind you we have just won control over.”</p><p>Or the one where Bellamy and Clarke have to pretend to be engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You mean they won’t take me seriously because I’m unmarried?”

Lincoln looks uncomfortable at the disdain in her voice but simply nods. 

“Are you serious, your women are leaders!” She seethes.

“Yes, but they are all married or at the very least promised to another. Bonds are what make us human Clarke, what strengthen us and give us the will to keep on in battle. Marriage and love are of the utmost importance to us and they will happily arrange you to another, something that the people of the sky are not well established enough to reject.” He says. Clarke doesn’t believe she’s ever heard him say so much. 

“So basically if Clarke doesn’t show up with a boo thing at the First Ever Mt. Weather Grounder and Sky People Conference -“ Jasper is cut off mid sentence. 

“That’s not its name.” Lincoln snaps.

“Rude,” Jasper says while continuing on with his sentence, so our Brave Princess will be sold into an arranged marriage if not our camp grounds will be attacked, our women and babes thrown from the walls, and our alcohol all taken, right?” 

From a corner Clarke hear Raven’s long suffering sigh followed by something that sounds very close to we don’t even have children. She also see’s Lincoln’s eyes roll but its more amused then anything, everyone has a soft spot for Jasper. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright then, it seems there’s only one choice in all this.” Jasper says as he spreads his arms at his words. 

“Bellamy will have to be Clarke’s First Man.” 

Bellamy who had been standing off to the side starting at the space between Lincoln and Octavia as though waiting for it to grow smaller so he could spring in and separate them, looked up.

“I’m doing what now Jordan?” He crosses his arms across his chest and regrets the day he let stupid Jasper Jordan know that he cared about him, not even glares and screams and shoves could keep the boy from smiling at him.”

“Well think about it Clarke can’t just be signed away into a loveless political marriage and Lincoln says that she can’t show up by her badass self because these people value “marriage” so the only person that could step in and pretend to be fake in love with Clarke is our dear and fearless Rebel King, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy goes to protest but before he can say anything Miller jumps in.

“It’s true, also the grounders know that Bellamy and Clarke are our leaders that we look to them for guidance it makes sense that if someone would be paired together it would be them.”

Bellamy is going to string him by his neck; he is going to end him. 

“I believe I as the other half of this have a right to object and I object.” Bellamy states and walks out of the dropship.

Miller and Jasper are the worst he says as he goes to his tent to grab his knife. He needs to kill something and he thinks that Monty would look at him with sad and lifeless eyes if he kills either Miller or Jasper so he’ll just have to do with a deer. 

Octavia stares at the spot where her brother just hastily exited and worries her lip against her teeth.

“I got this, I’ll put on my little sister voice and he’ll be ready to go by tomorrow’s light.” She says before heading out. 

Clarke feels everyone’s eyes on her and she might just want to scream or laugh hysterically. Both are weighing heavily in her mind but she’s practical so she settles for her lips forming into a thin grim line.

“This is not going to be a good idea.” She states. 

Raven lets out a laugh.

“We don’t have many good ideas but Jasper is for once right.” Jasper happily nods next to her and he wraps her up in a hug, Raven tries to not grin.  
“After all, who else would you take, Murphy?” She asks. 

Murphy waves at Clarke from where he’s seated in the make shift hammock pulling a sneer that she knows holds no bite. 

“Fuck.” Clarke breathes out and runs a hand through her blonde waves and she wonders when she picked up that habit. “This is all going to end so badly.” 

“It’ll be fun Clarke!” 

“Fun Jasper, fun?” She quirks an eyebrow at him. “You want Bellamy and I to convince the leaders of twelve tribes that a completely fake relationship is in fact real and hope that they never find out that we tried to lie to them. All while learning the customs of said twelve strange tribes and hope that we – Bellamy doesn’t insult them and they decide to unite and destroy our territory. Our territory which we have just won control over.”

“Yeah, I think you just about covered everything! What doesn’t sound fun to you? Is it because you know Bellamy snores?”

“Nothing is fun about this Jasper, nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bellamy questions how a 5-foot-5 girl who weighs no more than 125 pounds has more agency over his happiness than himself.

“Bellamy.” Her tone as she says his name makes him feel properly reproached. He doesn't want to but he looks back at Clarke whose eyebrows are raised. He shrug's his shoulder in reply. Asks a simple what before making an abortive gesture to keep walking, she grabs his elbow.

Bellamy for not the first time wishes that Clarke fit into the nice little stereotype of dumb blonde but as he turns around to finally look at her he also wishes that she wasn’t so damn quick. She places her hand over his and it’s not a big deal, hell, she’s probably done the same gesture so many times before but he can’t help the way he rips his hand away from her. Clarke’s eyebrow simply rises higher toward her hairline and crosses her arms. He really hopes that the flash of acknowledgment in her eyes wasn't hurt.

“You do know that we are pretending to be in a relationship?” Bellamy just nods and looks towards the trees, there could be Mountain Men and he’s diligent in his pursuit of Clarke’s safety not avoiding her gaze.

“Well, since you obviously know than there’s should be no need for me to remind you that ripping your hand away every time sends out a negative image.”

He doesn't say anything just nods again. He had tried for hours to convince Octavia that this wouldn’t work, that he should be allowed to stay because at least ½ of the leadership should remain behind in case of an emergency; he even stated that Miller could easily take his place. Miller had than come down with a surprised fever. Bellamy hates Miller.

“I’m not asking for you to dote on me and shower me in affection. I’m simply asking for you to at least pretend you’re not disgusted by the idea of holding my hand let alone me.” Her jaw clenches tightly.

He finally does look at her.

“I’m not disgusted by you, Princess.” He growls out. Far from it his mind thinks.

“I’ve seen you flirt Bellamy, I know you can be charming.” A smile tugs at the ends of her lips. “Just pretend I’m one of your admirer’s. She scratches her throat and what comes out is an airy high pitched and yes Bellamy will admit very accurate representation of some of those girls. “Oh Bell, you must be sooooo tired I think you need a massage.” Bellamy can’t hold back the laugh that bursts from him, as he throw’s his head back.

One of his favorite things in the world even months later is the ease that’s developed between him and Clarke. No longer is the girl who was wrung too tight but instead someone who bantered alongside him someone who reminded him to live in the hopes that he would hear that same laugh erupt across the camp grounds, across their home.

“If your people could see you now what would they say?”

She doesn’t answer simply nudges him with her shoulder and gives him a soft smile.

“Never thought I would see the day where I’d be the one getting you to unwind.”

Bellamy lets out a winded breath and looks down at her.

“It’s just. . . .” He feels idiotic as he lets his voice trail off.

She nods and Bellamy knows that she understands. That’s another thing that they’ve developed he knows her as well as Octavia can pick up any moon, can have a full blown conversation by just noting the expression in her eyes and just how could gray or sky blue they are.

“I know, but we make a great team It’s going to be fine.” She gives his hand a squeeze and than walks ahead of him in her continued search for a plant she said was on the way to the village.

Bellamy looks down at his hand as though the appendage had betrayed him. He can still feel Clarke’s fingertips on him, her nails just slightly pressing against his palm and he’s irritated with himself. He lets out a sigh of breath and run his hand through his hair tugging at the top of the strands. Two days he reminds himself just two days. It’s not like him and Clarke haven’t taken missions just by themselves. But he thinks they’ve never had to do this. Clarke has never had to pretend tat she wanted him that she didn’t simple see his as a comrade in arms and Bellamy can’t help but feel cheated out of it. Hell, he knows he’s lucky enough that Clarke hasn’t been swept off her feet yet by one of their own delinquents or a member from Camp Jaha. And a part of him is unreasonably angry that while he’ll dream about these next two days for what will be the rest of his life because Clarke Griffin has ruined him, she’ll be able to easily brush it past her as another task that had to be done for her people. It’s like getting a chest of fool’s gold.

Bellamy thinks about Aurora and for a moment he’s overcome by the loss of her. He wishes he were still a child that would crawl into her lap as she stroked his hair telling him the best stories. He wishes that he could relinquish complete just be another soldier who takes orders and doesn’t have to put other’s before himself. It’s terribly melodramatic of his and a part of him, the part that tucked Octavia into bed and made her believe in beautiful almost impossible things; the one that would die for them hates him for it.

His people come first, hell or high water be fucking damned.

He’s dragged out of his thoughts as he hears Clarke walking back towards him, brandishing in her hand what appears to be the plant that she has been looking for.

“What are these again?” He asks as she hands them over to him.

“Tanacetum parthenium, more commonly known as feverfew. They’re used to help with headaches by chewing the leaves.”

Bellamy hums as he packs them into his book bag and notices the frown on Clarke’s face.

He looks around and than at the plants wondering if he hurt her precious plants or something. Nope he’s putting them down with absolute care and there’s no threat in the area as far as he can tell. He can’t stop his nervousness because the look on Clarke’s face is the one that comes right before she’s about to perform a surgery and doesn’t know the outcome. It has broken men much stronger than Bellamy. He’s never seen that particular look in Abby’s eyes and so be believes it to be just another trait she picked up from her father.

“We should establish some things before we head into the village it’s only about an hour’s walk from here."

Bellamy stops himself from nodding for what is the umpteenth time today and says something that he hopes sounds like yes.

“Lincoln said that the women are usually recognized first and than the men. They’ll be lenient when we talk negotiations because they understand that we co-lead but you’re too speak any opinion’s to me and then I can voice them if I deem so.” She looks up at him as though she’s worried that he’ll find insult in having to restrain his thoughts.

“So you mean when Lincoln talk through Octavia that’s just a cultural norm?”

Clarke laughs because of course that’s what Bellamy would take from it all.

“Not exactly, men have positions of leadership throughout the smaller tribes but the leaders of the villages are always women. He explained to me that men are to easily driven to give into the beast within them while women are able to level compassion, wisdom, and the fierceness of a mother protecting their child into their roles.”

“Seems like they got one thing right we would have died without you and Reyes.”

Clarke can’t help the pleased and only slightly smug smile that his comment brings to her face. Compliments from Bellamy are never to be taken lightly this is something she knows.

“Anything else, Princess?”

“Lincoln said that we have to be prepared to be tested.”

“Tested?” She watches as his nostrils flare in the way that she knows means that the Rebel King is in no way pleased.

“Yes. He says that they’re not above thinly veiled threats or comments that might shake our resolve. We have to be strong and in consensus the entire way through.”

“Clarke it’s going to be fine.” And she smiles at hearing her words repeated back to her.

They walk the rest of the way in a soft silence and it’s comfortable. The way that the sun is setting upon the trees, little fragments of light scattering through them and lighting their path. Bellamy’s presence next to her, it’s comfortable and safe and Clarke usually doesn’t let herself indulge in simple pleasures. But she says privately to herself maybe this time she will.

They walk in silence the rest of the way there until they get to the borders. Bellamy kneels and holds a hand up silently asking for her gun. When he looks at Clarke she has the same little frown from before and he wonder’s what could be going on in there.

Just as the thought filters through his mind he’s left without any.

Clarke. Straightforward and efficient Clarke Griffin leans down and grabs his chin in her and, and brings their mouth together as thought it was the simplest thing in the world.

Her lips are warm and slight chapped; she kisses him just how she lives firm and with no room for question of what she’s doing. Bellamy can’t even close his eyes much less figure out what to do with his hands, which are knuckle white around the gun he’s holding. She leans away and smiles and fuck why does he want to lick the freckle on above her mouth after just one kiss. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear she looks on amused at him, her lips are red and he wonder’s what would happen if he had bit them. She looks casual and Bellamy doesn’t understand how she seems so relaxed when he’s fighting to keep his heart lodged within it’s own body. He opens his mouth but he can’t even think let alone speak. He swallows and just keeps looking at her.

“Well? She holds up a hand for him to take and pulls him to his feet.

“That wasn’t too bad right?”

Bellamy looks down at her and questions when a 5-foot-5 girl weighing no more than 125 pounds had more agency over his happiness than himself.


End file.
